I wish you were dead
by ishime
Summary: Elle sourit, et tu la détestes, détestes, détestes, et si quelqu'un ose en douter, tu en feras de la charpie. oO Spoilers jusqu'au chapitre 298, NoitoraNell. Oo


**I wish you were dead**

**Rating :  
**PG-13 pour quelques jurons, violence évoquée, haine obsessive, sexisme, j'en passe et des meilleures... Bref, POV de Noitora. **  
Disclaimer : **  
Ni les personnages mentionnés ni l'univers ne m'appartiennent : comme le reste de Bleach, ils sont la propriété de Tite Kubo.  
Le titre provient du texte d'un fanart NoiNell qui a inspiré cette fic... J'ai malheureusement perdu le lien, donc si quelqu'un voit duquel je parle et connait le site, j'apprécierais beaucoup qu'il me redonne l'adresse.  
**Notes diverses : **  
J'ai écrit cette fic il y a quelques temps déjà, de nouveaux chapitres de Bleach sont parus depuis. Grosso modo, elle tient compte du manga jusqu'au chapitre 298, ce qui signifie qu'elle comporte des spoilers sur la publication japonaise. Elle ne tient pas compte des divergences possibles de l'anime, puisque je ne le regarde pas.  
Je suis restée fidèle à ce qu'on savait de Noitora à ce moment là de la publication, mais la suite a apporté des éléments que je ne pouvais pas prévoir - le Noitora de ma fic est donc maintenant différent de celui du manga. Quant à Nell, elle m'a donné beaucoup de fil à retordre - j'ai du mal à doser sa naïveté.  
La narration est à la deuxième personne, que je n'utilise pas souvent, il est possible que ce manque d'expérience se fasse sentir.  
Oh, et de même que personne ne me convaincra d'écrire Grimmjaw avec un o, j'écris Noitora et pas N'noitra ou Neutra ou que sais-je. Je n'empêche personne de me faire la remarque, mais ne vous attendez pas à ce que j'en tienne compte.

**oOo**

Elle s'approche de toi, lentement, prudemment, avec cette expression horripilante qu'elle avait déjà à l'époque, quand elle te roustait sans effort et refusait même de te donner le coup de grâce ; voir ce regard revenir sur cette tête de gamine, c'est plus que tu ne peux en supporter. Tu serres les dents et bandes le peu de muscles que le shinigami n'a pas déchiquetés pour te relever... Tu te décolles péniblement du sol, il t'a trop amoché pour que tu puisse faire mieux. Ca te met dans une rage folle, de te traîner à genoux devant elle, de la voir de regarder de haut, au sens propre comme au figuré. Tu craches le sang qui t'emplit la bouche dans sa direction et redoubles tes efforts. Tu ne crèveras pas en rampant. Il n'est pas question que ce soit une femme qui t'achève ! Encore moins cette femelle là. Elle s'arrête à quelques pas, te fixe avec un mélange de pitié et d'inquiétude.  
Puis un caillou roule sous ta paume et ton bras plie comme une brindille, refuse de trouver un autre appui. Ton épaule heurte le sol, mais tu t'acharnes de l'autre bras à vouloir te relever. Bien sûr, il cède aussi, incapable de supporter ton poids, et cette fois tu ne peux éviter de t'effondrer. Elle reprend sa marche à travers les débris de ton combat, accourant presque vers toi ; et tu comprends avec horreur qu'elle n'avait pas peur de toi, mais pour toi.

Elle est à ton côté maintenant, et tu trembles autant de peur que de rage en la sentant se pencher sur ton corps. Tu voudrais bouger, la frapper, la menacer, faire quelque chose, n'importe quoi pour qu'elle s'écarte, mais tes bras sont coincés sous toi, et avec ton tibia en miettes, ce n'est pas la peine d'espérer lui envoyer un coup de pied. Le gamin roux s'aperçoit que tu respire encore, et fronce les sourcils en se précipitant vers vous.  
"Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Nell ?! Ne reste pas là, il peut encore t'attaquer. Tu as vu ses yeux ?"  
Tu aurais presque envie de le remercier. S'il faut que tu crèves, alors qu'il t'achève, mais qu'elle s'éloigne de toi ! Bordel, il n'y a pas plus d'une heure que vous vous êtes revus, et elle te rend déjà dingue. Cette foutue gonzesse ! Les femmes n'ont rien à foutre sur un champ de bataille ! Surtout pas les faibles et niaises de son espèce. Elle a toujours été gentille et charitable et bourrée de principes. Ca t'énerve, ça t'énerve, ça te rendait presque fou de savoir qu'une idiote pareille était numéro 3.

Elle se penche encore un peu plus sur toi, ouvre la bouche et enfonce sa main dedans, avant de la retirer précipitament, et de te vomir dessus. Le rouquin proteste, les yeux écarquillés.  
"Hé, Nell, ne le soigne pas !"

Tu sursautes quand l'information arrive à ton cerveau. Te soigner, elle est en train de te soigner. Ce truc contient de l'énergie spirituelle, celle qu'elle absorbe en renvoyant le Cero de ses adversaires, tu t'en souviens maintenant. Elle est en train de te ramasser et de te soigner, comme, comme... Tu ne sais pas, tu t'en fous. Tu ne l'acceptes pas. Tu hurles.  
" 'te fous pas de moi, Neliel ! Arrête ça !"  
Le rouquin cligne des yeux, stupéfait que ce soit toi qui interdise à l'autre cruche de te guérir. Vos regards se croisent, puis reviennent sur elle. Elle se fout de ce que le shinigami lui a dit, quant à toi, elle ne t'a probablement même pas entendu. Elle a toujours eu l'oreille sélective. Il lui attrappe l'épaule pour l'écarter, mais quand elle tourne son visage vers lui, ses lèvres se mettent à trembler, et elle écarquille les yeux, s'agrippe à ton épaule.  
"Mais si je le laisse, il va mourir !"

Un ange passe. Toi et le shinigami vous étranglez de concert.  
Puis il soupire et la relâche. Tu as beau brailler ton désaccord, son truc referme tes plus grosses entailles, et te rend le peu d'énergie nécessaire à ta survie.  
Et ça t'énerve, ça t'énerve, ça te rend presque dingue de voir que le rouquin ne l'en empêche pas, pas plus que l'autre, le capitaine. Et quand tu la vois s'arrêter de vomir pour te faire un sourire timide, vaguement inquiet devant ton énervement, tu oublies le presque. Cette gonzesse te rend cinglé. Tu la hais, tu la hais, tu n'as jamais pu la supporter. Tu essaies de la cogner, mais tu n'as pas récupéré assez d'énergie pour aller plus vite que le rouquin. Il l'écarte de toi et la pose un peu plus loin.  
"Ne lui en donne pas plus, Nell, il va nous attaquer encore, sinon."  
Elle hoche la tête, docile, l'air un peu triste. Elle revient vers toi, mais tu la menaces de ton sabre cassé, et elle doit rester à un petit mètre pour éviter tes coups désordonnés. Elle semble aussi peinée et déçue que craintive, exactement comme ce jour là, comme si elle n'avait rien retenu de cette première leçon que tu lui as donnée, et ça ne fait qu'empirer ta colère.  
"TU TE FOUS DE MOI, BORDEL !!"  
Elle bat des paupières, secoue la tête. Tu esquisses un pas vers elle, pour lui passer une bonne fois pour toutes l'envie de t'humilier comme ça. Elle passe au travers de ta garde par tu ne sais quel miracle - la chance n'a jamais été de ton côté entre vous - se plaque contre toi et te saisit les bras pour t'immobiliser. Elle y arrive très bien, malgré la différence de taille et tout le reiatsu qu'elle a dû dépenser pour te guérir ; tu ne peux même pas l'écarter de ton corps d'un centimètre. En désespoir de cause, tu essaies de la mordre, mais elle est trop petite pour que tu atteignes autre chose que ses cheveux - sa foutue tignasse mal peignée, dont l'odeur t'a toujours donné des frissons.  
Elle baisse encore un peu plus la tête pour esquiver tes mâchoires qui claquent, frotte son visage à ton torse. Ta respiration se fait sifflante, et tes oreilles doivent vraiment fumer, parce que le rouquin rapplique aussi sec, Grimmjaw affalé sur ses épaules, et t'arrache ton sabre des mains. Il le passe à sa ceinture, avec celui de l'autre bon à rien de chat, et déclare.  
"Frappe-la une fois et je te tue. C'est elle qui t'a sauvé la vie, même si je ne comprends pas pourquoi, alors sois reconnaissant."

Il ne connait pas la moitié de ce qui s'est passé entre toi et elle, cet abruti ; s'il le savait, il t'égorgerait dans la seconde. Encore que, vu la vitesse à laquelle il se laisse attendrir, tu n'en es pas certain - il vient de sauver Grimmjaw, alors qu'il a failli se faire tuer dans leur combat. Et l'autre idiote se cramponne à ton cou en chouinant.  
"Noitora, Noitora, _Noity_..."

Tu sursautes à l'emploi du surnom. L'entendre à nouveau, c'est la goutte d'eau qui fait déborder le vase. Manquerait plus qu'elle se retransforme, pour compléter le tableau. Tu serres les mâchoires à t'en faire péter les gencives en pensant à la manière dont tout ce foutoir a commencé.  
Elle t'énerve, bon sang ce qu'elle t'énerve cette foutue gonzesse, elle t'a toujours horripilé, tu la haïssais à en crever, à t'en jeter contre elle cinquante fois de suite alors que tu savais très bien que tu ne pouvais pas la battre, à lui réclamer de te tuer rien que pour la contrarier, à l'attaquer par derrière, lâchement... A lui sauter dessus dans les moments où elle s'y attendait le moins, où son humeur était la moins combative, où tu n'aurais pas dû être en état de combattre... Où tu n'_as pas été_ en état de combattre...  
Ah, mais qu'est-ce qui te prend de repenser à ce jour là ?! Tu t'étais juré de l'oublier, et de le lui faire oublier, à elle aussi. Tu t'étais juré de l'oublier elle, de l'effacer de ta vie en la brisant et en la chassant de Las Noches. Tu t'étais juré de croire qu'elle était morte, innoffensive comme elle l'était, seule dans le désert du Hueco Mundo.

Tu n'as pas réussi, bien sûr. Le surnom qu'elle vient de te jeter à la figure, l'affection qui reste dans son regard, son inquiétude pour toi, alors que tu viens de t'acharner à vouloir la tuer, tout te rappelle à quel point tes tentatives d'effacer ce qui s'est passé ce jour là sont vouées à l'échec. Elle s'en souvient encore, c'est le reste qu'elle oublie. Comme d'habitude. Elle a toujours effacé ce qui ne collait pas avec son petit monde tellement _gentil_, tellement stupide, et tellement niais. Celui dans lequel elle a tant voulu te faire rentrer, avant que tu ne la trahisses.

Elle a toujours refusé de voir que tu n'étais pas comme elle, que tu n'avais pas ses grands principes, son sens de l'honneur et son émotivité, que tu aimais tuer, tout simplement, et que tu ne méritais pas la confiance qu'elle t'accordait. Et tu l'as détestée de plus en plus, malgré ça et même à cause de ça, de cette affection qui te rabaissait au rang de bête devant elle. L'idiote.  
Elle continue de murmurer contre ta peau, en resserrant nerveusement sa prise sur tes bras, et tu devines que c'est autant pour te garder près d'elle que pour t'empêcher de la frapper.  
"Noitora, Noitora, arrête, Noitora, arrête, Noity..."  
Heureusement pour elle et malheureusement pour toi, histoire de ne pas changer les bonnes vieilles habitudes, tu n'as pas la force de l'étrangler. Elle s'agite contre toi, secoue ses pieds minuscules -elle, des pieds aussi petits, c'est vraiment le comble - dans le vide, te tripote les poignets et arrête son refrain idiot en relevant la tête vers toi. Et tu la hais, tu la hais plus que jamais, elle et la façon dont elle continue d'espérer te faire changer.  
Comme si un regard humide allait lui servir à quelque chose contre toi. Tu as vu trop d'elle pour qu'un simple regard te fasse un effet quelconque. Et puis, dans son corps de gamine, elle ne dégage pas cette puissance faramineuse, elle a perdu ces contours si énervants et perturbants.

Tu penches brusquement la tête pour la mordre et la faire _taire_ bon sang et bien entendu, tu rates ton coup.  
Mais tu t'y attendais, pas vrai ?

Elle sourit, et tu la détestes, détestes, détestes, et si quelqu'un ose en douter, tu en feras de la charpie.


End file.
